metmerufandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 2
Leading up to chaos amongst a cult following in Los Angeles, Abba a Jew who has heard news of the city of Denver with the help of a couple of outcasts heads to find sanctuary. But when the city is bombed and attack, along with them being ganged up by The Salvations, a cult group in Vegas. They are beaten and captured back to Los Angeles. Abba must remember what he was trying to achieve was to being able to live in peace and express his freedom. Must first take down Mr. Lord and his cult in order to achieve his religious freedom and not be suppressed any longer. Abba is a man in his mid 30s, who currently lives in the new Los Angeles dystopia city. He is secretly a Jew, who sometimes will show off certain parts of his religion in his clothing through the city but still keeps in hiding for fear of being punished or killed. The city is ravenous with cults around trying to take down any type of religion as it brings fear to cults in the city. He hears about the announcement of Denver being a safe haven for religious people. He then pursue to leave Los Angeles and journeys towards Colorado in hopes to getting inside and living in the city of Denver. Abba needs to know if he is doing the right thing, after many battles amongst himself and his religious views. He sees as going to Denver to finding his answers. He emotionally needs support and acceptance for fighting for his beliefs. Through the struggles he encounter he slowly doubts his religion and he fears that, he needs to be shown that his beliefs is important and not what the world says. His hatred for others who have such a negative response to his religion. He can’t control his anger and he fights back whether it is right or wrong to attack another person. The world has damaged Abba many times to the point he fends for himself, and for the good in what he believes is the right and wrong. Along his journey before leaving Los Angeles, he finds and meets Alexis, a young girl who ran away from her home and is amongst many homeless people that roam the city. Her parents were anti-religious people, but her dear grandmother was the one who mostly raised her and taught her about Catholicism. When her grandmother passed away she feared of what her parents will do in so she ran off to protect herself. With stumbling through the city she meets Abba and they form an unlikely pact to make the journey towards Denver in hopes for a new change. Along the way as they journey pass Las Vegas, they meet Willis, an Outsider that jumps from city to city to fend for himself. As Willis does not care for religion or non religious people. Agrees to venture towards Denver with them, in hopes to getting what he desires. To being able to being accepted and not outcasted. Mr. Lord is one of many cult leaders that scatter around in Los Angeles, he founded The Salvations, an organization cult he created as a way to lure lost people of not finding hope to gain his desire of power from them. It is his greed, finding a way to manipulate people to come to his cult and telling people it is not a religious movement but a people movement to the world that has been created. His desire is power from his followers and is unsettled by the news of Denver. Fearing it will take his followers away from him and he sees it as him losing his power. To try to keep his powers, Mr. Lord would manipulate and take/torture others to make them stay in his cult. #4, is the fourth wife of Mr. Lord, she grew up in the cult and has been her whole life. Upon hearing the rage from her husband about Denver and a group of Sects are trying to leave to Denver. #4 realizes the abusive and negativity of the cult that she also tries to escape while protecting herself and her other wives and children too.